The known techniques for obfuscating computer programs are essentially based on the use of utility softwares called “packers,” the function of which consists of compressing the executable program (.exe, .dll, .ocx, etc.) and simultaneously encrypting it.
The packers are therefore made up of two parts:                the compression/encrypting routine, outside the compressed program;        the decompression/decrypting method onboard the compressed program.        
The packers are more adapted to protection from copying than to obfuscating programs. Moreover, software tools called “depackers” exist that are able to automatically eliminate the protection placed on a program using a packer. Furthermore, packers introduce transformations into the program to be protected that complexify the execution thereof.
One aim of the invention is to perform a simple and effective obfuscation of a program without complexifying its execution.
Another aim of the invention is to mask the transformations of a program.